As those skilled in the art are aware in this age of health and safety consciousness, air filter devices intended for breathing by human beings which are readily available in the market place all have as their ultimate function removal of impurities, contaminates and other foreign matter from air entering human lungs. However, regardless of the design of air filter used, there are disadvantages which associate with each type.
One very common filter is the simple mask type dust filter having an elastic head band holding the mask over the mouth and nose While they are simple and inexpensive they are also awkward, uncomfortable and hot. Such filters muffle the wearer's speech and require the user to remove the mask in order to eat, drink, clear the throat, blow one's nose or expectorate. In short they are a nuisance.
Another type of air filter is the more sophisticated and complicated canister device which is even more of a nuisance because it is heavier, more awkward and frequently covers more of the face and head. It is also more expensive and much more inconvenient to take off and put on. Many employees in lines of work in which the air is dirty and hazardous will still refuse to wear filters in spite of the danger to lungs and throat. In some situations individuals whose occupation subjects them to air contaminated with particles from grinding machines, sanding equipment, or asbestos, or workers who are exposed to chemical pollutants such as welding fumes, some floor finishes, or factory painting rooms, for example, are required to wear cumbersome respirators with large filter canisters. Again, the primary objections are the extreme discomfort and inconvenience associated with many of the commercially available devices.
Among the known prior art are the following United States Patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,917 shows a nasal filtering device which is designed to the shape of a nasal passage and which is individually insertable in the passage.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,297 is a surgical appliance for oxygen inhalation but which also includes a cannula. This device is not concerned with filtering.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,620,793 is a nose clip to block off and prevent water from passing through the nasal passages and causing pain, infection or inflammation to the wearer. This device is also not concerned with filtering.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,586 to Shuff is a device directed to a filter which is insertable in a wearer's nasal passage. This device provides for application of medication which is inserted in a nostril while it continues to serve as a filter. Attention, however, is directed to the clip 10 which has a pair of projections 18 adapted to embrace a suitable portion of the nose. The clip of this patent is structurally distinct and different from the clip member of this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,426,161 is a device for filtering air which is worn inside each nostril but which nasal elements are connected to each other to prevent dislodgement.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,277,390 is a nasal inhaler device having two tubular members for nasal insertion and which are connected by a U-shaped element. Again, the device is worn internally of the nasal passage.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,264,153 is an insertable filter device in the form of two cage-like thimbles to be worn in the nasal passages. A U-shaped Yoke interconnects the two filter elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,219,801 is a medication holding device which is worn entirely internally of the nasal passage but which also functions as a filter. The structure can be adjusted to nostrils of different sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 701,538 is a shield device which is simply a structural variation of the partially insertable filter elements interconnected by a bridge member outside the nose. The filter is intended to remove foreign matter such as pollen from air inhaled by the wearer.
None of the above patents teaches the structural and functional principles of applicant's device beyond the broad purpose of filtering air being breathed into the lungs. As such they are the most pertinent art known by applicant but still considered to be of interest only and not anticipatory of the invention disclosed and claimed herein.